


Angels Throughout Time

by theoreticalfangirl



Series: Doctor and Faith Evans series [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalfangirl/pseuds/theoreticalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his new companion Faith want to visit 77th century Paris, but an old foe is back...A sequel to "A Bedlam In London".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1/2

The TARDIS whirred and shook as the Doctor manouvered it. "But first, 2015. London," he exclaimed as he pressed many buttons. Faith suddenly frowned. "No need," she said heavily, "but this is a time machine, right? I mean, we could go back to the exact time I left, eh?" The TARDIS stabilized. "But, don't you want to see your family?" the Doctor asked, but as he saw Faith's teary eyes, he realized the sad truth.

"I...I'm sorry. How?" She started talking, her voice trembling with emotion. "There was a big war. Everyone I knew just sort of evaporated. But it's alright," she put on a faint smile, "it happened a long time ago. You just have to keep moving, right?" He nodded. "I know the feeling," he looked straight into her eyes, "my people were also involved in a war. Many things that happened there are deeply regretted now. But eventually, you get over it." Faith raised an eyebrow. "Who were your people? I mean, if it's alright to know." The Doctor brightened up. "I belong to a race called the Time Lords. They were the masters of time, living on a planet called Gallifrey. They were able to cheat death by regenerating – changing their body and mind. But there was a war as well, with the race of the Daleks, and now they're frozen away in a pocket universe, unreachable." 

As he finished, the machine left out a whirring sound. "We're about to descend on Earth, but first I wanted to show you something," he said as he opened the doors. A beautiful picture was seen – planet Earth, with the stars and the Moon surrounding her, light of the Sun reflecting on one half of it. "It's magnificent," Faith grinned and started looking around. "That's the Cassiopeia constellation," she pointed at a group of stars, "and that one should be Ursa Minor." The Doctor was again confused by her knowledge. "It is. How do you know that?" She laughed. "It's not impossible to know. I'm an astrophysicist, by the way. Shall we go down?" She closed the doors as the Doctor almost flied around the console. Not long after, they were on steady ground.

"Welcome to Paris. It's the year 7619." he announced as Faith grinned. "This is so..." she accidentally interrupted herself by walking into a pole. "Well," she said dizzilly, "apparently they still have poles in the 77th century." The Doctor laughed. "Let's take a look around," he suggested. The two have started walking down the white, marble street. "No flying cars," Faith noticed. "No," he shook his head, "they tried that kind of air traffic about 220 years ago, yet it was very unsuccessful. But look around now," he gestured at the Eiffel Tower, brighter than ever, seemingly floating in dim lights. "Paris became the capital of the universe. Still a massive art influence, and also a leading force of the Earth." "There was always something magical about it," Faith exclaimed. They approached a pyramidal, glass structure, which looked beautiful under the flashlights. Yet there was something by the sides, two stone sculptures covering their faces. 

The duo was shocked. "We should stay away from them," the Doctor said worryingly. As soon as they entered the building, a guard stopped them. "May I see your passes?" he asked. The Time Lord was the first to respond – he took out a blank, white paper and showed it to him. "My name's Sir John Smith, and this is Lady Faith Evans. We were sent here from London on the behalf of Her Royal Majesty, as you can see from our documents." The guard fell for the trick. "Of course, sir Smith. We were expecting your visit." He took his hat off to Faith. "Lady Evans." She smiled politely. "You seduced him," they were laughing as they went into the museum. "Phychic paper, a powerful thing." Doctor said with a smile on his face, yet his voice was dead serious.

"Now, for these creatures, you've met them, right?" Faith nodded. "They're powerful, the Weeping Angels. Quantum-locked species, meaning while they're observed, they turn to stone. But, when you stop looking at them, when you turn your back, even if you blink, they send you to the past. And that's why they had their hands covering their eyes. If they see each other, they become petrified for the eternity." Yet Faith wasn't listening. She was staring at the most valuable painting in the museum, a serious look on her face. "This cannot be good," she said as the Doctor approached her. 

"Time paradoxes," he stood dead in tracks while observing the stone statues surrounding the woman with a mysterious smile, "their only source of life. The Weeping Angels most certainly shouldn't be in the Mona Lisa." "Can we go back to the 16th century and stop them? Or would it create another paradox?" Faith was curious. "It's the only thing we can do. Come on!" 

As they entered the TARDIS, the Doctor immediately started manouvering the spacecraft. "Do you have a phone?" he asked Faith, on what she pulled it out. He meddled with it for a second. "There", he said, "if we somehow lose contact, we can call each other. Who knows what could happen when the Angels are around." She nodded. "I understand. So, where are we going? Florence?" "1501.," he smiled while trying to land smoothly. "Also, bring that sonic we found on the Moderatoris mother ship. We might need it." 

They got out on the streets. "But wasn't Mona Lisa painted later on?" Faith was somewhat confused. "Yes, but we need to intervene before they come to Da Vinci." The duo got out on a clear field, full of lillies, just outside the dim, dark forest. "There they are," the Doctor pointed at grey bodies in the distance. "Now listen to me, because this is very important." Faith looked at him, her eyes full of understanding. "Sonic devices, at least the ones from my planet, work telepathically. So, the trick is, you think of the action you need done, and in this case, think of "beta-three-five-one". Alright?" "But isn't there anything we can do to prevent them, but not kill them?" He started thinking, and it soon came to him. "Yes! We can freeze them using the TARDIS, but then we'd have to go and get it." 

"It's alright," Faith was condfident, "I can stay here and make sure they don't escape." The Doctor frowned. "Are you sure? They could hurt you." "Nah, I'll be fine. You just go while we still have time." He assured him she'd be alright when he saw her attitude while observing the statues from a distance. Head high, standby pose, dignity on her face, holding the sonic as it could save the universe, when it really could. Yet again, there was something strange about her, a special kind of compassion and trust he hasn't seen before. She had a duty, and she put all of her into it. "Like an empress," he thought.


	2. Part 2/2

As he got to the time machine, he felt her impact, the empty feeling of loneliness when she's not around. She changed him, that's for sure, he concluded while getting into the spacecraft. 

On the other hand, Faith was standing peacefully.The Angels were facing back to her, therefore they didn't make problems. Her eyelids started to close, and as she yawned, the stone statues turned to her.She raised the sonic in awareness, but every time she blinked, they approached her, forming a cypher. Faith had nothing else to do than stare into the seemingly endless greyness. Those seconds were like an eternity, with the dozens of crying women surrounding her. Finally, the Doctor materialized around the red-headed girl, protecting her from the Weeping Angels and finishing them for good. 

"Sorry, but I had to make them form a circle so they could freeze each other." "It's alright, at least everything's good now." Faith smiled."So," he pulled a lever, "what did you..." Suddenly, he disappeared, and an Angel took his place. She had nothing else to do but to destroy it. What happens now? She is alone in a time machine, flying to who knows where, without the Doctor. One thing was for sure – she had to find him. 

Suddenly, her phone rang. As expected, it was him. "Faith," he sounded distant, "are you alright?" "Nevermind me," she was very worried, "what has happened to you? Are you alright?" "Yes, but I got sent into the past. I'm in 1458 now.Kinda stuck." Faith raised an eyebrow. "Well," she started easily, "I'm in a time machine. Couldn't you just tell me how to use her, and I'll come and get to you?" Silence from the Doctor. "Alright, but please be careful. She is somewhat rough when it comes to transport." She grinned. "Brilliant! Now what?"

"First off, defence shields to maximum. Pull that lever above the blue buttons all the way up." He wasn't able to hide his concern for this feisty redhead."Are you sure you want to do this? Over two thousand years in in the TARDIS,and I'm struggling with her." "Doctor," Faith smiled, "don't worry about me. You're the damsel in distress now. Accept it!" She pulled the said lever, and the time machine started shaking. "If you don't want it to be so shaky, go and press that blue button," he said, but she didn't listen. Instead, she pulled the zig-zag lever, when the computer screen turned on. "It seeks coordinates,what do I put in?" she asked, but wasn't able to contain her smile. "Put in the upper field four-three-point-eight-three-three-three-three, and in the other one eleven point twenty-five." On his words, the TARDIS started shaking even harder. "She's descending!" he said loudly. "Quick, spin that spiky ball next to the keyboard, it's the atom accelerator!" The landing was quite rough. Finally, Faith pulled the handbrake on which the machine suddenly stabilized, throwing her onto the railing surrounding the console. 

The Doctor got into the TARDIS. "Are you okay?" he asked Faith. "Of course, she and I kind of click together." She was grinning, yet there was something odd in her smile. "Are you good?" "Perfect. You know, that was an impressive landing." Faith's smile suddenly wiped itself from her face, and she started to squint. "What's going on, you're blurry and dark and..." Then she collapsed on the floor. 

After what has seemed like forever, she regained consciousness and found an ice pack on the back of her head. She observed it and saw a lot of blood on it. "Well, isn't that brilliant," she thought. As she got up, the Doctor gently pushed her back. "Not yet. You've passed out from a wound on your neck. Half an inch to the left, and...well, we wouldn't be having this conversation now." Faith teared up. "I'm so sorry," she said with a shaky voice, "I didn't want to upset you.""It's alright," he said as he hugged her, which she wasn't expecting at all. "I thought I lost you there for a moment. But you're good now, and it's all that matters." "Thank you for taking care of me," she smiled through tears. "Oh,that important thing you wanted to tell me. What is it?" The Doctor asked his friend. Faith frowned again, eyes wide open. 

"I...I can't remember." He shrugged."It's okay, you'll remember it eventually." She was looking scared. "No, but that's just it," she said quietly, "I can't remember a lot of things. Like I have amnesia, but I'm aware of it. That's impossible, isn't it?" He felt a burden on his chest. "It's impossible. I am so, so sorry. I should've kept you safe." She approached him and took his hand. "Hey," she looked at him,compassion in her eyes, "It's not your fault, just my clumsiness. How about we cheer up, eh?" she went back to that grinning, old Faith. "Sure," the Doctor smiled as well. "What do you suggest?" Faith raised an eyebrow. "How about an intentional trip to the past?" she winked at him. "As you wish," he was content while setting the commands for the next trip.


End file.
